A Spooktacular Halloween (Side Story For Disner Descendants)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: When Oliver lets the Villain Kids, the children of Mulan and Li Shang, the Martin twins teachers, 2 wolves and 18 preteens in charge of a Haunted House themed Halloween, things get pretty hectic. Watch as they tend to make the most exciting Halloween anyone's ever seen! But here's a catch: The House they are using IS HAUNTED and evil threatens. Will everyone else stop the evil?
1. Chapter 1

**A Spooktacular Halloween**

 **Part 1: Ideas For Halloween**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow fanfiction readers, so this one is a one-shot/side story of 'Disney Descendants (Mighty Med and Lab Rats 12012 style)', and it's obviously Halloween themed, so I'll just get directly to the story, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, or any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD tv shows characters, I just own my OCs and anything else you do not recognize. TKDP owns her OCs, Boji and Fang, so uh…Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Once again, it's the annual Halloween, and the students of Aurodon Prep were all super excited and were busy preparing. Right now, the newly crowned King Oliver Diaz was giving a speech about what theme of Halloween should they go for this year,**

"I have an idea. 2 words. Fairy Princesses!" One student, Stephanie, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip suggested.

"Ew! Didn't we did that last year?!" Kaz, son of Anita and Rodger Radcliffe from 101 Dalmatians, frowned. "I am still suffering from the pink glittery nightmare!"

All the boys shuddered.

"I think we should go for something us boys would like, such as video game themed!" Leo Dooley-Davenport stated as all the boys nodded.

"I think we should go for a horror theme, back on the Isle of the Lost, we used to have scary themed Halloween and see if we can prank the most people or scare the heck out of them!" Skylar Storm-Gunzenhowzer, daughter of the Annihilator raised a hand.

"I think we should go with Skylar's plan, I mean all our previous year Halloween we've never done anything out of our comfort zone." Oliver decided.

"You're just siding with your girlfriend!" Kaz protested.

Tracy Li, daughter of Li Shang and Fa Mulan kicked Kaz's foot underneath the chair.

"You were saying?" Tracy asked.

"I mean, I'm in!" Kaz smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's set up our own haunted house and test if these suckers would actually pay and see the horrible things that behold them!" Sakura Snowflower whispered to Adam Davenport as they both giggled.

"So, the Villain Kids, the Li siblings, and the Elementary kids would be in charge of preparing the haunted house, while the rest of us are in charge of preparing the decorations for the Halloween Festival." Oliver decided as the called the meeting off as everyone left the room. "Twin advisors Zack and Cody Martin will be joining them to guide them from any injury! And Assistant Nurse Boji along with Defence Guard Fang will help them with their preparations."

"WHAT?!" Tracy and Jones Li protested the idea of working with their siblings.

"That's the end of the subject, one more word from you and I will tell Headmistress Tasha to give you detention." Oliver added.

"I love working with you sibling!" Tracy faked a smile.

"The feeling is mutual, sis." Jones added with a fake smile as they gripped each other's hands.

"They remind me of us!" Cody Martin (22) frowned.

"Yeah, but more violent and one of them's a girl." Zack Martin added laughing.

"Oh this ought to be interesting!" Boji giggled.

"I cannot wait to scare these kids! Finally something interesting!" Fang nodded.

* * *

"So, what kind of Haunted House theme should we go for this year?" Bree Vickers, daughter of Giselle Vickers asked her friends.

"I think we can go for an Underworld theme." Marcus Hades, son of Hades suggested.

"You are the son of a god that scares people to hell, and you are doing a terrible job at it!" Sakura insulted.

"I think we should go for their amateur level, since our way of scarring people might accidentally scar them for life!" Chase Perry, son of Terry Perry suggested.

"I have one! Come on, let's get the kids!" Adam grinned as they ran to Aurodon Elementary.

"So here's the plan for the Halloween Haunted House theme…" Adam started explaining to all the kids.

* * *

"I cannot believe you thought of this idea, AD! You are a genius!" Sakura whooped before kissing Adam on the cheek.

All the kids, and their friends whooped.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but Sakura is right, your idea is gonna blow their minds!" Chase nodded.

"Okay, let's go and find our haunted house location!" Bree suggested.

"How about the old abandoned mansion near Central Park, it is said to be actually haunted." Jones added.

"Wait what?!" Tracy gulped.

"Then we are going there, hurry up!" Zack ushered all the kids out.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So this is gonna be fun to write, and it's a three part one-shots.**

 **Zack: Make sure to fave, follow, review and PM your idea.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter: What did you think of the Halloween ideas? What do you think might happen next? And lastly, is anyone excited for Halloween?**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Spooktacular Halloween**

 **Part 2: The Haunted Hallows or Horror**

 **Purpledolpin05: So after planning out the story I've decided to extend from a 3 part story to a 5-10 part story so on we go to part 2. Before we do, let's do the shout outs. (I'm not allowed to use my laptop until Thursday so I'm typing with my phone so please ignore the spell errors)**

 **Happy Halloween to one and to all! You spent your Halloween Treat n' Treating, I spent mine praying to Lord Buddha (Yeah I'm a Buddhist) to wish me luck on exams.**

To TKDP: Thanks, with Zack and Cody along with Fang and Boji things are gonna go really hexciting. (Puts a sign outside that says 'If You Want To Feed The Wolves Please Kindly Place The Food In Donation Box, Or Get Eaten When I Said I Told You So!'

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med or any of the Disney Channel or Disney XD characters I just own my OCs and the plotline, TKDP owns her OCs [Boji, Fang and 2 more] thank you.**

* * *

 **The Villain Kids, along with 15 preteens (excluding the regular 2 toddlers and 1 baby), the Martin teachers, the Li siblings and the two wolves arrived at a huge mansion near the Central Park.**

" _THIS_ is the so-called haunted house?!" Sakura asked.

The mansion looked old, run-down, the colours of the building had been peeled, and it looked spooky.

"C'mon, let's check it out!" Adam ushered.

"YEAH!" Parker, Horhay, and the Reggie brothers nodded.

"Wait, there is something you should know about this mansion." Cody pulled the students away. "Believe me, 10 years ago Zack and I were here."

"Wait, 10 years ago? You don't mean this was… Irene's house." Tracy asked, feeling shivers down her spine.

"Irene? Sounds like s hot mama!" Bob drooled a bit.

"She's one dead hot mama." Cody corrected.

Bob let out a shriek as he hopped into Bree's arms.

"Oh my, you sure are very heavy!" Bree groaned.

"Many years ago a newly married couple moved in but when the war started Irene's husband went to war. She waited 3 years for him to return." Cody began.

"Then what happened?" Doy asked.

"Her husband met some Italian babe and ditched his wife to open up a pizza parlour." Tracy added quickly. "She got so mad that she threw her silver comb at the mirror at the mirror and a shard of mirror cut her."

"If you value your life, don't go in there!" Cody added.

"LET'S GO IN THERE!" Zack (clearly forgotten his incident with Irene's spirit years before) added.

"I'm back. What did we miss?" Sakura and Adam came out from the mansion.

"Did you see any ghosts?" Spin asked eagerly.

"Well, I didn't see much but she did." Adam gestured at Sakura.

"Look, I had a conversation with Miss Irene, and she said it's okay to use her mansion for scaring people." Sakura explained in a very chilled tone while her peers stared at her in shock. "She's actually a very sweet and misunderstood lady, just like us VKs."

"She can talk to spirits, and I can speak German." Adam added.

"I don't understand German." Sakura frowned. "and he can't see spirits"

"Proof?" Marcus asked.

"Sakura! _Ich bin verrückt nach dir_. (I'm crazy over you.)" Adam quickly confessed.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked her eyes, clearly clueless about what Adam had said.

"I am SO glad we added you into our group!" Chase smiled.

"C'mon, let's get to work, Parker, Horhay, and Bob I'm gonna need you guys to dig up Parker Tunnels that gets mysterious and topsy-turvy like an underground maze." Chase ushered them as he took out a blueprint.

"Let's see. We'll also be needing a very scarily fake story to make people believe that this place is infested with spirits." Bree added.

"I've got one, how about that made up story that we used for our 8th grade play?" Skylar asked.

"The Haunting Hallows of Horror? Good but we probably should alter it cuz it gets dark." Chase nodded.

Boji and Fang gave them a look.

"Everyone dies in the end. Very, very painfully." Adam put it short.

"I think we can make that story to some sort of mind twist games, like the ones we see on TV?" Marcus suggested.

"I'll check on the kids." Tracy suggested.

"Good idea, let's use buddy system, I'm taking Zack the awesome sibling!" Jones taunted.

"Whatever, I'll just take Mr. Martin." Tracy stuck out her tongue as she gripped onto Cody's arm.

"Come on guys, grab your paints, scary decorations and let's make this the most exciting haunted house anyone's seen!" Sakura whooped.

* * *

"Let's try to see if we can find any use for this room!" Spin suggested pointing at door that says 'DO NOT DISTURB'.

"Dang! Door's locked!" Jones tried to open the door.

"Don't worry, let's use my new invention Parker Key, this can open any doors!" Parker bragged.

"Whatever, just open the stupid door!" Zuri snapped.

"Rude much!" Parker grumbled, glaring at Zuri.

They opened up the door. Inside the room looked as if it was a nursery filled with creepy spider webs.

Boji and Fang growled lowly at the sight of the room.

There was a few portraits of children and teenagers in the room.

"Wow, hello blue-eyed, blonde hair babe?" Bob noticed a portrait of a blonde girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a tight pink leotard, high heeled boots, metallic pink skirt, and hot pink gloves that stretches from her arms. Sitting beside her was a younger boy with the same features as her.

"It says here that these two are Isabella and Zachary." Jamie read the words carved onto the frame.

"Cool! He has my name!" Zack beamed.

"She's dead!" Spin pointed out.

"Yikes! Sorry, miss dead lady, my heart belongs to my beloved Bree." Bob nodded apologetically.

"Stop messing around Bob!" Fang barked.

"Ooh! What's this?" Bob asked, stumbling upon a box filled with ornaments.

"I like this one! It looks fancy! Ooh! Maybe I can sell it online and make a fortune!" Zack noticed a black skull ornament.

"Zack! Don't touch that! I've read stories about some items shouldn't be taken from their original places." Cody scolded as he put on a glove and placed the skull into a wooden box.

"Fine!" Zack groaned.

"C'mon, let's leave, this room is starting to creep me out!" Horhay whimpered.

"Fine! All kids out!" Cody ushered his students and his brother outside, forgetting to shut the doors.

As the rest of everyone went home, Fang snarled at the room.

"Fang, what's wrong?" Boji asked.

"I don't know, something seems off about that room." Fang grumbled.

"You must be stressed out man, remember last week when Gus Hatter had a trombone stuck onto his toe?" Boji shrugged.

"I guess you are right." Fang nodded slowly.

"You know I'm always right." Boji smirked as she licked Fang lightly on the cheek.

Fang glanced at the room one last time before heading out to find the rest of the gang.

* * *

 _ **Unknown to everyone, as soon as the room was empty, the black skull, along with the portrait of the blonde girl and her brother's eyes glowed red.**_

" _Did you see that? Mortals!" The black skull whispered slyly._

" _Let'ssss discusssss with our leaderssss." A snake-like figurine snarled._

" _Master, Mistress?" A rat asked the portrait._

" _Should we murder them?" the boy asked._

" _If it's a scary Halloween these mortals, it's a scary Halloween they shall get." The blonde girl spoke._

" _Our day of revenge has come, brothers, sisters, let us rejoice as we get our rightful revenge on these foolish mortals for what they had done to my beloved aunt Irene!" Isabella announced as they all cackled._

Something is wrong alright! Danger is lurking the house, and an evil plot is threatening Aurodon.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what?! The house is really haunted! And who would have thought? Even I'm getting goose bumps when I type down Isabella and her brother Zachary or Irene's past.**

 **Spin: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jamie: Question of the chapter- Who else is spooked out by Isabella and her goons now? Or are you guys more creeped out that Bob not only likes girls that are alive but dead ones as well? Lastly, what do you think might happen next?**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**A Spooktacular Halloween**

 **Part 3: Diary of Isabella**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry I have been stuck on Writers' Block for a few weeks, but now I'm back! But first of all thank you guys so much for your reviews, now shout out time!**

To TKDP: Bet you weren't expecting Isabelle did you? Well, we will be expecting more creepy stuff to happen soon. Irene DOES look a bit like Horace [the dark hair] but we'll be discovering more about Mansion 613 soon. Alan is not quite related to Horace in this one. Bob you have some…unique taste in women. I am not sure about Zachary since he was never seen onscreen in Mighty Med but let's just assume that he is Isabella's brother in this one.

To J-deep: Thanks, Bob needs better taste in girls. But we'll have to guess who is the first victim is, no matter how much of a 'ghost bait' Bob might be.

To the Red Rogue: It was creepy wasn't it? the talking mouse is just the beginning of the creepiness, wait til you see what happens next.

To pistonsfan75: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, let's see… Doy, do the disclaimer please!**

 **Doy: Okay, purpledolpin05 doesn't own anything but her OCs, TKDP owns her OCs. Enjoy! Doy!**

* * *

 **The next day, the Villain Kids, the Martin twins, 15 preteens along with Boji and Fang arrived at Mansion 613 again, this time everyone had brought some cleaning supplies.**

"Okay then, Mr. Zack Martin will be in charge of the boys by digging tunnels of labyrinth underneath the mansion." Chase instructed.

"Mr. Cody Martin and the girls will be in charge of cleaning up all the rooms." Chase added.

"Oh sure, leave the geeky one in charge of housekeeping!" Cody rolled his eyes.

"At least you aren't dressed like a girl. Remember last time when you were 'Tyreesha Jones' for the beauty pageant 10 years ago?" Tracy reminded.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Cody blushed red.

"You made a _gorgeous_ lady!" Zack teased.

"Oh shut it, you two were dressed like girls for multiple occasions!" Boji smacked a paw against her face.

"But Cody made a better woman." Fang added as everyone laughed.

"I swear, although my sister and I practically grew up with those teachers, but they haven't aged a bit!" Jones claimed.

"Guys! Focus!" Skylar whistled loudly.

"What about you guys?" Doy asked.

"We will be helping out as well, you are going to need all the help you can get," Bree nodded as she grabbed a pail of water and a few cloths to wipe the windows.

"Got it!" Everyone nodded.

So everyone spent half the day spring cleaning the house

"You know, if it wasn't the fact that this house is haunted, it actually looks really nice!" Chase commented as he wiped the window panes.

"Wow, you clean up fine, Chestnut." Tracy teased as she swept the floors.

"I helped my mom and Spike with a _LOT_ of house chores back on the Isle." Chase shrugged.

"Oh so you helped them out?" Jamie asked.

"No, _I_ do all the work." Chase frowned.

"Yikes." Zuri frowned.

"Uh guys? Check out what I found in the attic!" Jones called out from the attic.

Everyone dashed over to check. The much cowardly people of the group insisted in staying upstairs where they can escape from the doors in case anything spooky happens.

"Geez, this attic is giving me the creeps!" Bree shuddered.

"I know right, it's spook-tastic." A figure with long black hair whispered over as Bree shrieked.

"Ha! It's just me." Tracy giggled as she pushed up her hairband to cover her long hair from her face.

"You scared me!" Bree hissed.

"What is it you wanted us to see Jones?" Sakura asked.

"This!" Jones pointed at a portrait of a lady with short dark hair with a tall handsome man, along with several children.

"It looks like some kind of family portrait." Adam commented.

"Look! It's those two siblings from the nursery room!" Skylar pointed at the portrait.

True enough, a blonde girl and her younger brother were in the picture.

"It's Isabella and Zachary, I bet that Irene must be their caretaker." Chase pointed out.

"This house must have many happy memories, before it turned out like this…" Sakura whispered to herself as her fingers touched the frame.

"Hey look at this one!" Leo pointed at one picture.

There was a picture of a teenaged version of Isabella with another girl with short curly hair cut into a bob. Isabella was dressed like a superhero while the bob haired girl was dressed as a flapper. Both girls were smiling happily. They had a locket around their necks with carved names.

"Isabella and Georgette. Friends for Eternality." Chase read carefully

"Hey, doesn't this bob haired girl look familiar to you?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, she does. But I just can't think of who, it's on the tip of my tongue!" Sakura nodded.

"C'mon guys, can't we just leave already? I'm getting really freaked out!" Tracy gulped.

"Wow, check out these letters and this diary!" Leo pointed at a desk filled with some opened letters and a diary.

"I'm taking this one." Jones kept the diary and the letters.

"Isn't it rude to be reading something that belonged to someone else?" Bree asked.

"Don't worry, I just asked the skeleton that looked like Mozart. Hey skeleton, can I read these?" Jones talked to the skeleton.

"Yeah sure Jones." The skeleton replied.

"See?" Jones shrugged as he kept the book and letters.

"Wait, did you just say SKELETON?!" Tracy shrieked as she and the girls ran upstairs.

"IT TALKS! THERE'S A SKELETON THAT TALKS!" Adam yelped as he jumped onto Sakura's arms.

"Oof! AD!" Sakura yelled.

"Good job dressing like the skeleton Parker!" Jones snickered as Parker removed the costume.

"I am loving this costume already!" Parker shook his head grinning. "Ain't that right, Zuri?"

"Yeah!" Zuri nodded, removing a costume that resembled a zombie.

"We are so gonna rock this Halloween!" Jones hi-5ed them.

"C'mon, let's go back already." Zuri shrugged as the trio left.

"Okay, good job cleaning today! We'll meet up here tomorrow and get the decorations!" Skylar announced.

"About time!" Judy and Evan cheered.

* * *

At night…

"Here, Trace, you get to read these. Girls like reading diaries, don't they?" Jones passed his sister a book.

"Really? I know that I love books, but this one belongs to someone else!" Tracy frowned. "Fine…"

Tracy started flipping a few pages.

'Strange, this entry seemed like almost a century ago.' Tracy thought as she flipped several pages. She checked the book.

' **Property of Isabella Coldstone.'**

 _7_ _th_ _December 1913_

 _Age: 10, Zachary's age: 7_

 _Today, Aunt Irene got purposed by her now fiancé Mr. Peterson who is a Normo. Zachary and I along with the orphans are so happy for her. It's about time Aunt Irene gets married to Mr. Peterson, he's been courting her for almost 3 years. I hope that they will be happy forever, since Mr. Peterson makes Aunt Irene so happy! And she deserves to be happy. Which reminds me, Aunt Irene also made me and Georgie Bailey her bride maids, and Zachary is the ring bearer. Georgie has been my best friend since we were children, she is cheerful and happy and helpful. We all lived in Aunt Irene's orphanage for both Normos and Supers._

"So, that house was an orphanage?" Tracy thought as she smiled a bit. She flipped ahead a few pages.

This one took place after a few years since the wedding entry.

 _13_ _TH_ _May 1921_

 _Age: 18, Zachary: 15_

 _The war between Normos (people without superpowers) and Supers has ended, it's horrible and utmost gruesome. Uncle Peterson has to go to battle in the war. I cannot believe it. Aunt Irene needs us to go into hiding as Normos. After three years of battling, the war had ended. I cannot bear to see many of my friends dying. I have seen many of my people getting killed by Normos. I cannot believe the fact that Uncle Peterson has left my beloved Aunt Irene for another woman! Aunt Irene was heartbroken and furious. Uncle Peterson left her for a normo._ _ **A NORMO**_ _! My Aunt Irene has superpowers while Uncle Peterson choose a pathetic normo woman to love._

"That was awful." Tracy thought as she flipped another page.

This page seemed to be written in an angry mood, it seemed to go darker and darker from that point forth. It was all about Isabella's hatred towards Normos and how vengeful she is about the man who left her aunt Irene for another woman. Isabella turned into a cold, vengeful and (possibly) mentally unstable woman who vowed to avenge for her Aunt Irene.

"She seemed to have her right, I mean if my parents get divorced for someone else, I would probably do the same thing." Tracy thought as she started reading the current diary entry.

 _12_ _th_ _July 1922_

 _Age: 19, Zachary's age: 16_

 _Alas, I have searched for Mr. Peterson. He had married that filthy commoner Normo and opened a small pizza shop. Did he had any idea how much pain he had caused for my Aunt Irene? Last August, while Zachary and I went shopping for some groceries with the younger orphans, we didn't know what happened to our Aunt Irene. By the time we went home, Aunt Irene was dead. She wrote a letter about how heartbroken she was at Mr. Peterson, the little romantic details of how they first met at the towns' Gala to the moment they decided to get married._

" _Hello." I greeted Mr. Peterson's new wife. She was beautiful without a doubt, but she was no Aunt Irene who was much lovelier than HER._

" _Oh hello there, my lovely. Would you like to buy some of our pizza? It's fresh from the oven." The lady who stole my aunt's husband greeted._

" _Actually, I came for something else." I smirked wickedly as I held up a knife. "Zachary, bolt up all the doors and windows."_

" _Lola, I'm back with the mozzarella cheese. Lola?" Mr. Peterson asked, only to find his pregnant wife dead._

" _Who are you?! Why did you kill my wife?!" Mr. Peterson yelled, tears streamed down from his eyes. What a pathetic man!_

" _Oh, you better remember me. Don't you remember the little girl who was your wife's bride maid for your wedding?" I stated clearly._

" _I don't know if we've met," Mr. Peterson shook his head._

" _you better remember us, because your life depends on it!" Zachary added._

 _I removed my hooded cloak as he got a good look at me,_

" _N-No… It can't be you." Mr. Peterson's face went pale as a ghost._

" _You left my Aunt Irene! You left us waiting for YEARS!" Zachary yelled._

" _I admit, I loved your Aunt Irene, but I loved Lola even more." Mr. Peterson admitted. The nerve of that shameless man!_

" _Our Aunt Irene KILLED HERSELF!" I shouted._

" _I-I'm sorry! Please spare me!" Mr. Peterson begged._

 _Zachary started choking Mr. Peterson with his mind powers._

" _W-what…are…you…doing?" Mr. Peterson's face went blue._

" _Paying back for you leaving us." I smirked, walking closer to the man._

" _I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He begged, his face went paler as Zachary mind-controlled him to avoid breathing._

" _Farewell Mr. Peterson!" I walked closer as I lift up the knife and aimed towards his heart._

Tracy shut the book immediately.

"That was so scary," Tracy shuddered. "I feel so bad for them."

"I better get some sleep, or I will _never_ get those images out from my head!" Tracy shook her head as she rubbed her eyes wearily.

* * *

Several hours later, when everyone was in their slumber…

A half transparent teenage girl's eyelids fluttered softly as she opened her eyes. After being deceased for decades, for the first time ever, she had been awaken. For the first time in years, she had never felt so alive. She sensed _something_ , something so foul and evil roaming the kingdom.

She shut her eyes and tried to find the source of the closest source of the evil fragments. Moments later, she appeared in the Li Siblings' room.

She took a deep breath as she floated closer to the diary. Careful not to awake the sleeping mortals, she scanned a few pages before she dropped the book. Luckily the two teenagers were fast asleep.

She started to worry as she whispered.

" _No… It can't be! Isabella?"_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry that I have been stalling this chapter for months. Oh and those who read the 'Disney Descendants' I am having a Q & A chapter for the 50** **th** **chapter special so make sure to check it out.**

 **Leo: Make sure to fave, follow, review and PM your ideas.**

 **Zuri: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the discovery in the haunted mansion? Do you think you know who Georgette/Georgie is? What do you think of Isabella's diary entry? Is it a bit too dark because [even I/the authoress had chills writing it]? Who do you think the ghost is?**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**A Spooktacular Halloween**

 **Part 4: Historic Discoveries**

 **Purpledolpin05: I know that I'm supposed to be updating Disney Descendants but this idea just popped into my head suddenly and I just had to type it down.**

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Sure you can use the ideas for the next Isabella story of yours. I'm not really sure why but I think Isabella would keep a diary to record all events of her life. I'm still trying to expand the reason why she hates Normos, but who knows if the flapper girl is friends with Isabella? I'm not actually revealing who the ghost on the Li siblings' room is yet, but it's a good guess. And yeah, judging by the fact that there's only a few people with supernatural powers in the house, things are going to get really messy. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To leana: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I am still going to write down Wicked World.

 **I do not own Lab Rats, Mighty med, or any of the Disney Channel, Disney XD or DCOM characters. TKDP owns her Original Characters (Isabella, Fang and Boji) while I own my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: You should listen to 'Witch Hunt (English Cover) [JubyPhonic]** **魔女'** **by JubyPhonic on YouTube because a part of the story is based on this song.**

* * *

A few days later, everyone was almost finished decorating the Haunted Mansion. Sakura wanted the decorations to be very scary but Bree and Skylar outvoted her since her ideas were 'too graphic' or 'not suitable for anyone' or rated 'will scar you for eternity'.

"Well so far this haunted house is going great!" Chase nodded. "According to my calculations, we should be done with the decorations in let's say 3 more days, which gives up 2 extra days off before the grand premier for Halloween."

"Hey has anyone seen the Li siblings, or Bob?" Cody Martin looked up from his checklist of activities.

"Oh Jones is here with the little boys placing fake rubber spiders in the air vents." Zack pointed over.

"my sister said something about going to the library today." Jones replied.

"If we lose Bob, his cousins Bret and Chet won't be too happy about it." Adam frowned.

* * *

Bob was wandering around the haunted house himself, but ended up getting lost near the nursery room.

He thought of the picture of the two siblings: Isabella and Zachary. He didn't really care much about Zachary, Bob was more mesmerized by how pretty Isabella is. [And what really ticks the authoress here is that he doesn't know the difference between living girl and a dead one.]

Bob walked passed the nursery when he heard someone inside the rom. He tried to calm down his nerves, because if he screams too loud he might at least get the other's attention, or break every window in the house.

He peeked his head inside, and saw a boy's silhouette.

'It's a guy, how did he got inside?' He thought. He walked inside.

"Hello kid, are you alright?" he asked politely.

The boy looked up. He looked about 12 years old, with dark hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black suit that looked like it was from the Victorian age with a greyish black skull ornament in the suit pocket instead of a flower.

"Hey you look really familiar." Bob asked, he has failed to notice that the portrait of the two Coldstone siblings were not inside the picture.

The boy gulped, hoping that Bob didn't see through her façade.

"Are you internet famous?" Bob asked with a grin.

"What on earth is 'internet'?" the boy asked.

"Oh right! I know who you are! You're that kid who sits behind me in Biology class!" Bob guessed.

"Yes! I'm uh…Blaek Skullington." The boy came up with a fake alias.

"I'm Bob! What brings you here?" Bob introduced himself. that was when the doors shut itself automatically as the doors bolted and locked.

"What was that?" Bob asked, feeling nervous.

"The wind." Blake lied, taking out a box (which Cody misplaced the last time they went inside the nursery). "Hey do you want to see this lovely ornament here?"

Blake opened up, revealing a black skull.

"It looks scary." Bob gulped, starting to regret coming in. he didn't notice that the mirror opposite him only reflected his own reflection while there was no 'Blake' inside the reflection.

"Touch it. if you do, this will grant your greatest wish." Blake insisted.

"But my teachers said we shouldn't be touching that." Bob remembered how Cody told him not to touch anything.

"Come on, touch it, and it will grant your greatest desires." Blake persuaded as he was running out of patience. He pushed the skull into Bob's arms.

The moment Bob made physical contact with the skull, the boy beside him fused into Bob. Moments later, Bob open up his eyes, instead of the regular shade of blue eyes, it was now replaced with dark crimson red.

"Great work Black Skull, at least now we can start our plans to over throw the kingdom." Zachary clapped his hands in impress.

"Now, I want you to pass this skull on to anyone you see. Anyone who touches it will become our immediate slave." Isabella instructed.

"One more thing: _Skullington_? I mean, seriously? Your name is a dead giveaway to our identities!" Zachary raised his eyebrow at Bob.

"I panicked, okay?!" Bob replied shrugging. "The last time we tried this on the king's guards it involved us almost being killed by a mob!"

"Just leave, the next person who comes by here will be possessed by Serpentina." Isabella waved at Bob, gesturing him to leave.

"Are you ssssure thissss idea would work, Mistressss?" a serpent with yellow scales and lime green eyes asked, coiling up the study table.

"It has to, Tina. Remember what those monsters did to our families? Our friends? Our beloved Aunt Irene?!" Isabella reminded them. "Remember how we watched our dear friends die in front of us while those savages murdered them one by one?! Serpentina, remember how your sister ended her life after those cruel drunk Normo solders violated her?!"

"I'll never forget those beasts!" the serpent hissed in anger.

All of her immortal friends went silent. They remembered what lives were like back then when people would hunt and murder Supers, one by one. Hatred and angst started to fill up their minds and push away all their their doubts.

"Are you with me, we have to avenge those mortals for what they had done to us!" Isabella asked again, as her friends nodded.

"Count me in!" two rats nodded. One boy and one girl.

"Me too!" a vial of black gas shouted.

"Nice work, but we all need to find and host a mortal body." Zachary reminded.

"Since there will be a number of mortals here on Halloween, we can trap them in here and kill them." Isabella told them with a sinister smile.

"I like the way you think, sister." Zachary nodded as the immortals all cackled evilly.

* * *

Bob went downstairs. His eyes turned back into his normal blue shades.

"Bob! Where were you?!" Bree asked.

"You had us worried sick!" Skylar added, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I was lost earlier." Bob replied.

"Uh something is wrong with you Bob." Adam asked suspiciously, before breaking into a grin. "I got it! you just gained another pound!"

"AD!" Sakura growled at Adam. "don't be rude to Bob!"

"Uh…yeah!" Bob nodded. "I guess I took a nap just now and forgot!"

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Tracy Li was browsing through every book she could find in the library, although she borrowed some books from the haunted mansion, she still couldn't figure out why Isabella went mad at Normos.

"This doesn't make any sense, I can't really figure out about all those strange dreams I've been having." She grumbled in frustration as she scratched her hair.

"Tracy? What are you doing here in the library?" a voice asked as she bolted up from her seat.

"H-hey Kavan!" Tracy waved nervously at Kavan. "I was just doing some research."

"Well it's good to know that." Kavan nodded. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually I was wondering if you'd have a book about the Supers vs Normos war? It's just I've been really into history lately." Tracy came up with a lie.

"Hhm…well I do have some books in the restricted section, we're not really allowed to go there. But since we're close friends, I guess I could make you an exception." Kavan shrugged.

"Thanks, Kav!" Tracy fist bumped Kavan.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." She found a few ancient books about the Supers and Normos War.

She took out one huge book and searched for the war between Normos and Supers.

 _The first Supers and Normos war began in the late of 18_ _th_ _century. There was once a small town near the edge of a kingdom._

 _One day, a young witch moved in the land as a healer. It is said that a witch with a beautiful appearance deceived a young son of a very powerful noble family with a love spell. The witch had beauty far fairer than all lovely maidens in the land, with eyes as blue as the crystal blue ocean and hair as red as blood._

 _A priestess later discovers about the witch's powers and exposed the witch's identity to the townsfolk. By the time the priestess discovered this, the witch was no longer around the town. Outraged and felt deceived, the townsfolk went to the nobleman's family to confront them about the maiden (witch) their son was seeing._

 _And so began the witch hunt, several years later the nobleman's son met the witch again. However, he lured her into a trap and she was publically confronted by the one man she loved dearly. The nobleman's family decided that the witch should be publically burnt in the center of the town._

 _By the time word spread about the witch's death, many of her kind were outraged that Normos had murdered an innocent woman. And so the war began._

She browsed through Isabella's diary again. She was troubled by the fact the book belonged to a dead person (a dead, angry, vengeance-seeking, mentally unstable person). She flipped through some pages and discovered some letters inside.

 _ **To Irene Coldstone,**_

 _ **Coldstone Orphanage For Children,**_

 _ **Mansion 613,**_

 _ **28 Suite Street,**_

 _ **13 Kingsbury Avenue (Now known as Aurodon Avenue).**_

Gaining curiosity, Tracy open up the letter.

The first letter was written to Irene by her much older sister, Ira. It was about Ira's first time leaving hometown to become a healer. Since her family are blessed with special abilities, Ira was blessed with the ability to control plants and a healer of sorts.

The second letter was bout Ira falling in love with a handsome man, whom she described with 'charming golden hair' and 'eyes as blue as the midnight sky'. Much to Tracy's disgust though, but it seemed sweet.

The third letter began with Ira running away from her lover after discovering she was pregnant. She was afraid of what her lover would think if he knew she was pregnant with their child. Ira moved back to her sister for the next few years.

The last letter was written as a will or something, it was about Ira telling Irene that it was time for her to tell her lover that she had born him 2 children: one daughter and one son. Ira wanted her sister to keep her children safe and wait for her return to move in with their birth father.

There were a few pictures: one was a picture of two sisters. The oldest had strawberry blonde hair that looked almost blood red with bright blue eyes, the younger had short wavy dark hair with chocolate brown eyes.

'I'm guessing this 'Ira' must be Irene's sister.' Tracy thought as she flipped the page and saw a portrait of a woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes with a handsome man with blonde hair and green eyes beside her. 'and that man must be their father.'

Her eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Wait a second!" Tracy searched for the book of ancient history and compared the picture.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She exclaimed loudly before Kavan shushed her.

"Sorry." She whispered back before looking at the book.

"N-no way!" she gulped, checking the pictures all over again. "It can't be. Ira is Irene's sister, and if Irene is their aunts, that means Ira is their birth mother."

'If Isabelle found out about her birth father, she and Zachary would find him and probably hope for a family reunion.' Tracy thought as she read another journal entry.

 _19_ _th_ _September 1923_

 _Age: 20, Zachary's age- 17_

 _Alas, after wondering and thinking about our birth parents for ages, I have found the missing link to my past. Zachary and I managed to find Aunt Irene's letters from our mother, and a few…interesting information._

 _We went to our grandparents' home. It was grand and massively large._

 _I thought it would have been a perfect sanctuary for the younger orphans._

 _We knocked the doors before a man with blonde hair answered._

" _Good day, young man and young lady, I'm Duke Clifford. How may I help you weary travelers?" he had blonde hair. Our blonde hair._

 _For the first time in years, I actually felt…happy and glad to finally meet my birthfather._

" _Hello father." Zachary greeted._

" _Father?" Father wondered._

" _DADDY! DADDY!" A few children came running over and hugged father._

" _Duke, who is it my love?" a middle aged woman came out. I recognized her from the letters and description from my mother's letters. SHE is the same PRIESTESS who MURDERED MY MOTHER!_

" _Paulette, I have no idea who these people are." Father went to that woman._

" _You better know us, please, father. We're your flesh and blood!" Zachary and I confronted._

" _No way…you're Ira's children." His eyes widen in horror, before he kept a calm expression on his face._

" _Ira, yes, the very same woman who loved you so. And what did you do? Stab her in the back with that old nun!" Zachary barked, glaring at the priestess._

" _She was a witch! An impure soul with an evil desire in her heart!" The priestess glared back._

" _All we ever ask for is to call us your children." I looked at father._

" _I don't have any children with Ira!" he snapped back coldly. "She's the one who casted a spell on me and bewitched my thoughts."_

" _Now leave this place, or I will call the guards!" The other woman warned._

" _Zachary," I looked at my brother as he bolted the doors and windows tight._

 _We tied up the family in the living room. I sharpened my knife and aimed it at the children._

" _NOT THEM! SPARE THEM PLEASE!" Paulette begged us, how pathetic._

" _You should have thought about that when you killed my mother." I chuckled darkly. "Zachary, my brother, I think I'm in the mood for…burning_ _ **livestock**_ _."_

Tracy started to think about the possibilities, since one of the journal entries was about Isabella and Zachary confronting an old priestess before murdering her.

"The same way the priestess did the same to their mother." She thought.

 _After getting rid of the priestess, we went to visit father in his cell._

" _You monsters! You killed my children and my wife!" He yelled at us._

" _They didn't even wanted to fight back." Zachary laughed in a cold sinister tone._

" _What si it you really wanted?!" he asked._

" _For you to call us your own children." I replied._

" _I would never call you my children, you two are a couple of insane lunatic siblings without a father!" he yelled at us. "I had a family!"_

" _Unlike them, Zachary and I would actually die for you!" I shouted at father._

" _Since you took away something precious to me, I'll take away something even more precious to you two. Myself!" he shouted as he grabbed a sword and aimed at his heart._

" _NOOO!" Zachary and I cried out. Our father would rather die than admit that we're his children. This is crueler than anything I've ever been through!_

Tracy slammed the books shut.

"Wow, that's a lot of twisted stuff! I have to tell the other's about this!" Tracy bolt up from her seats, kept her belongings and dashed out of the library.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what?! Did anyone expected that coming? Things are starting to get really interesting! Judging by how dark things might get, the ratings might change**

 **Leo: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- what did you think of Isabella's schemes? Poor Bob, he's the first sacrifice. What did you think of Isabella's parents' backstory? Did anyone liked Isabella's journal entry (even though it was based on Jafar's backstory from 'Once Upon A Time')?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


End file.
